


and one makes three

by momotastic



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Multi, Pittsburgh Penguins, Polyamory Negotiations, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Timestamp, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Sid understands. Really, he does. His parents don’t know about his… God, his polyamorous relationship with the Malkin-Kasterovas either, so there’s no reason for him to expect Geno to tell the Malkins anything about it ever.





	and one makes three

**Author's Note:**

> For that one anon who actually gave me a Sid/Geno prompt when I asked for them <3
> 
> Thank you, [sevenfists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenfists/pseuds/sevenfists), for helping me with geography, and story structure. Also thank you, [hotcrosbuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcrosbuns/pseuds/hotcrosbuns), for the SPaG, and the advice re: Canadian vs American spelling. (Turns out I can get away with my BE spelling because Canadians use it too a lot of the time.) And finally: thank you, [theminimummark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theminiummark/works), for giving me that final reassurance that I could go ahead and post this without having to be ashamed of myself xD I hope that in the future I’ll be able to do without three people having to hold my hand, but first fics in new fandoms are scary and you three helped a LOT towards calming me down and reassuring me.
> 
> It’s of course a couple of weeks too late to be an “immediate” reaction to the event that inspired this, but it can still work as a timestamp, and what with the first playoff rounds upon us, this should put us in the right mood for more celebrations after wins against the Flyers :).

They’ve been on a solid win-lose-win streak for the last nine games and Sid hopes to God (hockey or otherwise) that the streak that began with a Flyers game has now ended with one. He’s ready to have a couple more wins in a row and clinch that playoff spot for this season once and for all.

Until they play the Red Wings in a couple of days, though – and given the season the Wings had, Sid’s pretty optimistic about the Pens’ chances for that game – he wants to celebrate.

Because they beat the Flyers in every single game this season. They scored five goals per game against them, and during that last one, Rusty even got his revenge on them for giving him a concussion a couple of weeks ago.

No matter how cool Sid played it during the post-game media scrum, he is _excited_ about this series sweep. Winning is always fun, but it somehow means so much more when it’s against the Flyers. Especially because, objectively speaking, the Flyers are a good and capable team. They fought hard tonight and it wasn’t easy beating them. 

Sid went out to dinner with the team to celebrate, letting himself get caught up in the euphoria for a little while. Still, he wishes that Geno were there with him the whole time.

Geno, however, is having a family dinner with his parents, his wife, and his kid – and Sid really needs to not be thinking about that because it’s only going to ruin his excellent mood.

The thing is that Sid knows he could be a part of that family. To some extent, he even already _is_ part of it. He’s been on plenty of dates with Geno – usually when they’re on the road – and also a fair number of dates with Anna – usually in Pittsburgh and only ever at home because the gossip would be off the charts if Sid and Anna were spotted out and about on their own.

He knows perfectly well that, in their own way, both Geno and Anna have been gently bullying him into a relationship with them. Geno with the aforementioned dates, and Anna by pushing Nikita into Sid’s arms any time he shows up at their house, and making him actually parent her son at every turn.

Sid has to admit that Anna’s way is much more effective. Nothing wins him over faster than having a kid to look after. He really is easy that way.

So, yeah, Geno’s family is becoming Sid’s family too, but not when Geno’s parents are around.

“Have to tell them face to face,” Geno explained a little while ago after he booked his parents’ flights. “Don’t know when I can do.”

Sid understands. Really, he does. His parents don’t know about his… God, his polyamorous relationship with the Malkin-Kasterovas either, so there’s no reason for him to expect Geno to tell the Malkins anything about it ever. They’re only here until the playoffs are over, and Sid can deal with a couple of months of not going on dates with Anna, or both Anna and Geno, or staying over at their house at all.

Actually, he can probably still go out with both Anna and Geno, or come over to their house sometimes. Geno’s parents have their own house in Pittsburgh, not far from Geno’s, so it’s not like they’re at Geno’s place all the time. And there are still road trips during which Sid gets Geno all to himself.

Which means that all in all, things really aren’t as bad as Sid first thought they’d be.

Except that tonight… well, tonight Sid misses Geno and Anna more than usual because they just won (against the Flyers!), and Sid’s giddy and a little horny and instead of celebrating with them, he has to go home to an empty house.

His phone vibrates in his pocket as he’s leaving the restaurant to do just that. The group’s breaking up anyway, which means no one will notice much that Sid’s leaving. All the guys with partners at home prefer to head home, too, and anyone single (and about ten years younger than Sid – fuck, is he really already 30?) moves on to a club or a bar or wherever it is they want to go to get drunk and be recognised by a dozen strangers and maybe pick up one of those strangers to take home for a night of fun with no strings attached.

Sid’s tempted to go with them for about half a second before he remembers that yes, he really is already 30 years old, and he does have someone at home – it’s just that they’re not at _his_ home.

He waves goodbye to the not-really-rookies-anymore and pulls his phone out of his pocket.

_ >come over? _

Sid blinks at the screen, but yes, that’s really a text from Geno. He checks the time – almost midnight – and hesitates. There’s practice in the morning, and if Sid heads on over to Geno’s now, he’ll probably not get much sleep at all.

But the way he’s been feeling all night, there really isn’t any other choice he could make.

_ <On my way. _

Half an hour later, he lets himself into Geno’s house and tiptoes upstairs. He’s careful with where he steps even though he could find his way to the master bedroom blindfolded and walking backwards. Unfortunately, these days, there’s no guarantee that Niki didn’t leave a toy on the floor where there had been none before, so Sid prefers to err on the side of caution and even uses the flashlight on his phone to guide the way.

When he finally gets to the bedroom, he finds Geno and Anna in bed, sitting up against the headboard and reading. Geno looks up from his book and smiles at Sid when he spots him in the door, though. “Sid,” he says, sounding fond. “Where you been? Take so long to get home.”

“Sorry,” Sid says and shrugs out of his jacket. “Went out with the guys. You know how it is.”

Anna tsks. “Should have had dinner with mama and papa,” she says quietly in Russian, almost under her breath as if she didn’t want him to hear. Except Sid knows her better than that. She even deliberately made it an easy sentence so he’d be sure to catch what she was saying.

Sid doesn’t respond, partly because that’s not an argument he wants to get into right now, and partly because he’d want to respond in English and then Anna might scold him for being lazy and not practicing his Russian.

Sid does make an effort to speak Russian in front of Niki, and with Geno’s parents, but most of the time he’s too self-conscious about his pronunciation to say more than a few words to Anna or Geno. They both scold him for that, and it’s not like they’d ever make fun of him for mispronouncing something. It’s just that Sid hates being not great at something and he’d rather work on it more in private than feel embarrassed in front of someone else.

So what he does instead is strip down to his underwear and climb into bed where Geno’s pulled back the duvet invitingly. It gets even better, because when Sid leans up for a quick peck to Geno’s mouth, Geno, as if he’s only been waiting for the chance – knowing him, he probably has – wraps an arm around Sid and rolls them until Sid’s under him. Anna makes an amused sound next to them, and then Sid can hear her set her phone down on the nightstand.

Sid loves kissing Geno almost more than he loves doing anything else with him – outside of hockey, that is. Even when they’re chapped and dry, Geno’s lips feel plush and soft to Sid. It doesn’t hurt that Geno’s a really good kisser either.

Anna’s hand lands in Sid’s hair – and then promptly disappears again because yeah, it’s still glued with hair gel and Anna hates how it feels.

“Sorry,” Sid says – in Russian, thank you very much – and Anna sighs exasperatedly in response.

“It’s fine,” she says, and puts her hand on his shoulder instead, tracing invisible patterns into his skin.

Geno just leans down for another kiss – there’s definitely more intent behind this one – and Sid’s more than on board with that. They’re clearly not just going to go to sleep – not that Sid would’ve minded, considering that it’s late and they all have an early start in the morning. Besides, it’s not like he expects them to have sex whenever he stays over.

When Geno finally pulls away, Sid uses that opportunity to drag Anna down to him instead.

Geno, clearly on board with this development, rolls off of Sid and manhandles him until Sid is on his side with Geno behind him. Sid has no problem with that, since he gets to keep kissing Anna this way, and Geno gets to have a handful of Sid’s ass to knead.

It’s when Anna pushes a hand inside Sid’s boxers to wrap around him that Sid finally breaks the kiss again in favour of moaning. Geno has the audacity to chuckle into Sid’s shoulder. Sid doesn’t even have the higher brain function – or will – to protest because this is exactly what he’s wanted all night, and he’s finally getting it.

“What you want, Sid?” Geno murmurs into his ear, low and sexy. Sid’s not sure why Geno does this and then expects an actual response from Sid. He knows that tone of voice makes Sid incoherent. It’s why he had to ban him from using it anywhere near hockey.

“Ngh,” Sid manages, and he’s so lucky that these two know him so well, because Anna clearly interprets it correctly and proceeds to help him out of his underwear. She’s still wearing a pair of Geno’s boxer shorts and an oversized, too-often-washed t-shirt and Sid wastes no time once she’s lain back down again to get his hand under it to trace the soft skin of her stomach up to her perfectly formed breast.

(Sid hasn’t yet told her that he finds her just as irresistible wearing oversized shirts as in the tight, lacy silk nightgowns she sometimes wears for them. For him, it’s not about what she wears, it’s the fact that she wants them – wants him – that turns him on.)

Geno must’ve lost his boxers and shirt sometime as well because Sid can now feel the bare skin of Geno’s thighs against his, and the hard line of Geno’s cock against his ass.

“Fuck, G,” Sid pants, and arches his back, pushing his ass more insistently against Geno’s groin. Geno responds by digging his fingers harder into Sid’s hip, hopefully leaving a few bruises, before letting go of Sid for just a moment. He comes back with lube-slick fingers to trace around Sid’s hole. Sid swears again and resists the urge to demand that Geno fuck him right this second.

A hard tug on his cock brings his focus back to Anna in front of him. “Pay attention to me,” she demands mock-sweetly of him, and he’s glad for the distraction.

Not that she actually lets him do much. He wants to trail a hand down between her legs, feel her wetness and push inside of her, but she makes an impatient sound at that because he ends up getting in her way while she tries to jerk him off slowly and deliberately.

“Kiss me,” she says. “Let me make you come, then you can touch me.”

And yeah, Sid is fine with that game plan, so he gives himself over to her, lets himself enjoy the feeling of her hand around him, her mischievous smile pressed against the corner of his mouth, and Geno’s slick fingers slowly pushing inside him.

They take their time with him, always easing off whenever Sid’s close to coming, and then, somewhere along the way, Geno must’ve given Anna some of the lube because the tight grip on his cock becomes slick and absolutely divine.

It’s not until he starts begging them in breathy moans that sound more like desperate sobs to his own ears that Geno deliberately brushes Sid’s prostate just as Anna strokes up with a firm grip. Sid’s lost to the sensation as he comes hard, his loud groan muffled by Geno’s free hand clapped over his mouth. It covers half his face and the knowledge of what these hands can do to him – have been doing to him – only makes Sid come harder.

Once Sid’s relaxed into their arms, Geno takes his hand away from Sid’s mouth to wrap it around his shoulder instead, pulling him back against him.

“Shouldn’t wake Nikusha,” Geno admonishes, but Sid can hear the smile in his voice.

“Sorry,” Sid mumbles.

Anna moves in closer, clearly not bothered by the mess Sid made between them. Her hand is still sticky from lube and Sid’s come but she grabs Sid’s wrist anyway and guides his hand to where she wants it now she’s done with him.

Sid comes back alive at the first touch of his hand to the soft skin between her legs. Sid can already feel how turned on she is and he hasn’t even gotten his fingers inside her yet – something he intends to change right the fuck now.

He slowly pushes two fingers into her, savouring the way her breath hitches softly. He loves doing this for her, loves that she prefers his fingers over Geno’s now.

It works out perfectly for Sid because it means Geno’s hands are free to keep gently fingering _him_. Not for long though. Sid can tell that Geno’s getting impatient behind him.

“You can go ahead,” Sid says quietly, turning his head a bit to speak over his shoulder. “I want you to.”

Sid’s not gonna get hard again, unfortunately, and he’s still a bit sensitive from coming only a couple of minutes ago, but he knows Geno will be careful until Sid’s ready for more.

Geno just bends down to kiss behind Sid’s ear and says, “Okay, will do.” 

When he starts to push in, he’s just as slow and gentle as Sid expected him to be, and Sid makes sure to make it even easier for him by bearing down on him.

Anna’s been patiently waiting while Geno slides into Sid, but the moment she can tell Geno’s fully seated, she takes Sid’s chin and makes him kiss her to remind him where his focus should be.

Sid goes back to work eagerly, licking into her mouth as he picks up the slow rhythm he’d begun earlier. When Anna spreads her legs wider, throwing one over Sid’s, and turning half onto her stomach to get more leverage, Sid knows it’s time to give her more. He drags his thumb over her clit, revelling in the soft moans falling from her lips.

He keeps it up, circling her clit slowly, rubbing it only lightly to give her more pleasure but not push her over the edge too soon. Some nights, he sees the way her eyes go half-lidded with pleasure, her cheeks rosy from heat, her breathing deep, and he marvels at what he did that he gets to give pleasure to such a stunning woman.

Then Geno picks up the pace, thrusting harder and faster into him, and Sid’s thoughts scatter again.

“Harder, Sid,” Geno rumbles. “You know how she like. Give to her.”

Sid does. He thrusts his fingers faster, puts more pressure on her clit, and watches with flushed cheeks as she rolls her hips into the rhythm, fucking herself on his fingers.

Geno makes a choked noise just before he comes, and Sid’s braced for the bite to his shoulder that follows. No one’s hand is free to cover Geno’s mouth, so he muffles his groan by biting Sid. The marks he leaves are never mentioned in the locker room and Sid wonders if Geno threatened every single player on the team to leave it alone, or if they’re all too scared to ask about it. Either way, it works out well for Sid: he gets the physical reminders of Geno’s pleasure, and no one chirps him for getting laid.

Sid can tell that Anna’s close, too, but something’s not quite right just yet. He knows the frustrated little noises she’s making when she’s chasing her own orgasm but can’t quite reach it.

“What you need, Anyechka?” he asks in Russian, too caught up in the moment to be embarrassed about his pronunciation.

“More,” she gasps, and Sid stops himself from asking ‘more what?’ because if Anna knew what it is she needs, she would’ve said, or demanded it well before now.

“Okay,” Sid promises. Geno’s pulling out of him and seconds later, the heat at his back is gone. Then Geno’s behind Anna, pulling her tightly against his chest, a hand in the crook of her her knee, pulling her legs apart and open, dragging her half on top of him in the process.

Just like on the ice, Sid knows what Geno’s planning without either of them needing to say it, and he’s up on his knees before Geno’s completed the manoeuvre.

Anna makes an incredibly disgruntled noise when Sid’s hands leave her, but Geno’s pressing kisses into the side of her head and murmuring sweetly to her in Russian, telling her they’ve got her and they’ll take care of her.

Sid keeps his eyes on Anna’s face as he settles in between her legs and bends down to put his mouth where she needs it.

The reaction is instantaneous. It’s only thanks to Geno’s hands on her legs that she doesn’t clamp her thighs hard around Sid’s head.

In the past, she has done just that, and Sid has never minded. It’s a different kind of high knowing that you made someone lose control like that. Especially Anna who’s always controlled and perfectly composed any other time.

He licks into her, breathing in her scent and letting it fill him. If it didn’t make him look like a complete pervert, he’d have asked her for a pair of worn panties to take home with him long ago.

Anna’s hips are rolling, trying to get him to where she wants him, and it only takes a tug on his hair – a testament to how much she needs this if she’s willing to put up with the gel – for him to finally comply.

With his mouth on her clit, the tip of his tongue teasing it in fast, hard licks, and two of his fingers thrusting into her, it takes Anna less than a minute to come.

While she’s all breathy moans and soft gasps during sex, she’s almost entirely silent when she comes. Her mouth’s open, her back arched, and the grip in Sid’s hair painfully hard, but no sound comes over her lips.

Then she relaxes, going slack in Geno’s arms, and Sid sits up, wiping his mouth and chin on the back of his hand. Geno’s stroking Anna’s side gently until she’s ready to move off of him.

Sid heads to the bathroom to clean up a little while he waits for that, and when he comes back out a couple of minutes later, Anna’s just pulling on her shirt again while Geno’s changing the sheets on the bed.

A quick rummage in one of the dressers and Sid finds the boxers and shirt he likes to wear to bed, and it’s not until he turns back around that he realises that he and Anna match.

“71 best,” Anna says in a perfect imitation of Geno, and Sid huffs out a laugh.

“He sure is,” Sid agrees, tugging on the hem of the Malkin Penguins shirt he’s wearing.

Geno looks inordinately pleased by all of this, so Sid has to make a point of pulling Anna into his arms and kissing her thoroughly

When he pulls away, Geno’s smirk hasn’t disappeared – if anything, it’s become more smug – but Sid doesn’t really mind.

They climb into bed then, Geno in the middle where he likes to be because both Sid and Anna wake up earlier than him, and are also more likely to have to get up in the middle of the night for a bathroom run or a glass of water – or if Niki wakes up and makes a fuss.

It’s only a little while after they’ve turned off the lights and all got comfortable with as many limbs entangled as they possibly can without actually sleeping on top of each other, that Sid remembers what Anna had said earlier.

“I wasn’t sure I’d be welcome. Geno said it was a family dinner,” Sid says into the quiet of the darkness.

“You family,” Geno murmurs in response, his tone the same fond exasperation it always takes on when he reminds Sid of that fact.

“Yeah, well,” Sid says, shrugging with one shoulder, “didn’t think you wanted to explain why I was there to your parents for their first family dinner after they landed.”

“Parents know you family now,” Geno says, turning his head to make sure Sid hears him.

“But they don’t know about _us_ yet,” Sid says, hoping that the emphasis will make clear that he means ‘that I’m in a sexual relationship with you, that I have feelings for both of you, and that you probably have feelings for me as well.’

“Know about us,” Geno says, and, to Sid’s surprise, turns over in their embrace, upsetting the entire equilibrium of their perfect sleep position. Anna huffs but Sid knows from the way it sounds that she’s not really annoyed, but also definitely not amused by their continued shifting. When they finally settle back down, Geno’s got a hand on Sid’s face, and Anna’s got one on Sid’s side.

“Know we love you.” Geno insists, and even in the darkness Sid can make out that Geno’s giving him one of his serious looks, the ones that are reserved for serious parenting for Niki, or actual lectures for the rookies. “Know you part of family.”

Geno kisses him then, slowly and thoroughly, as if all Sid needed to believe it was Geno’s mouth on his, kissing the truth into him.

Actually, Geno might be onto something there, because when they pull apart, Sid asks with only some hesitation still left in his voice:  “So, uh, you told them? About this? Already?”

“Yes,” Geno confirms. “Told them on way home from airport. All okay.”

“Oh,” is all Sid can say. “And you didn’t think you should’ve mentioned this before?”

Geno shrugs. “Thought you guess. I say ‘Sid, we have family dinner tonight,’ and you say ‘Okay,’ so I think you come.”

“I thought you meant ‘family’ as in you three with your parents,” Sid protests. Seriously, why would he have inferred from that that he was invited, or that Geno had explained their situation to his parents already?

Anna makes another one of those fondly exasperated noises that tell Sid exactly what she thinks of him – namely, that he’s being ridiculous, and also annoying because she definitely wants to be asleep now – but she still doesn’t ask them to shut up and be quiet, nor does she take her hand of his hip or stop tracing her fingernails over his skin. It’s probably just as reassuring as Geno’s kisses to have these small gestures of affection.

“When we get back from Detroit, we all have dinner together, yes?” Geno presses because he can’t let Sid have even just a minute to process that Geno told his parents about what Sid is to him and Anna and Niki.

“They’re really okay with it?” Sid has to ask because if the Malkins can understand and support this relationship, then Sid’s own parents might as well.

Taylor, on the other hand, has never been a question. In fact, Sid’s pretty sure Taylor has already read between the lines well enough to know what’s going on and is likely just waiting for Sid to confirm it openly. Once he does he’ll receive a lecture about keeping secrets from her, and then she’ll hug him and insist that now that she’s Aunt Taylor, she gets to buy Nikita all the presents.

“Yes,” Geno says, impatience creeping into his voice now. “Very okay. Happy for us. Happy Nikusha have more people who love him.”

Sid swallows. 

And again.

“Okay,” he says once he’s sure his mouth isn’t too dry to form words. “We’ll have dinner when we get back.”

“Good,” Geno says, and then turns back onto his back because it’s important to Anna’s night sleep to use him as a body pillow, and honestly, it is to Sid’s as well.

Sleep still takes forever to come, but eventually the sounds of Anna’s and Geno’s quiet breathing, and the soft rise and fall of Geno’s chest pulls Sid under as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly influenced by anyone who’s posted headcanons about Sid/Anna/Geno where Sid isn’t entirely sure about his place in the relationship yet.
> 
> Help re: Russian nicknames by [maireyart](https://maireyart.tumblr.com), who isn’t even in this fandom but has been super friendly and helpful anyway! They do a bunch of posts re: Russian language/culture (mostly targeted at Yuri on Ice!!! fans but def. open to just any question about Russian. They’re also an artist so go and have a look.)
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
